


A story about cake, I guess

by FaeriMagic



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriMagic/pseuds/FaeriMagic
Summary: what even is this. what the hecc





	A story about cake, I guess

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for CDawgVA's "Bedtime Stories" prompt. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EeObsjlfE9E)
> 
> I wrote this, hoping I could scare the shit shitless. Eh. It turned out weird. But that's what happens when I try to use impromtu prompts.
> 
> This work has many hidden layers of wtf, like why did it turn out like this uh

Once upon a time, a baker baked the most marvelous cake. Droplets of honey and chocolate sprinkled across its seven tiers. Delectable fruit cut into various flower arrangements decorated its surface. But the outside was incomparable to the inside: Soft, but not too soft; sweet, but not too sweet; a mild hint of citrus and mint here and there while finely crushed peanuts lined one of the inner layers. In fact, the baker thought to himself, this may be his magnum opus. He placed the cake in the display window, and hoped that some young lord would purchase the extravagant cake.

It was not long before the cake caught the eye of a young boy. Who this young boy was, no one knew for certain. But this boy wanted that cake. He had not the money to purchase the cake at that time (for the cake was very highly priced), but he could not bear the fact that this cake might be stolen away by the time he returned. He wanted that cake. He needed it. 

This desire overrode the boy's normally rational mind. It was as if the cake itself held a certain bewitching aura about it. When the baker walked out of the room to (presumably) wash the dishes, the boy opened the door slowly, being careful not to make the bell that hung on top of the door jingle too much. Once inside, the boy made his way towards the cake and gazed at it in awe. 

It was beautiful. The cake was white, no, a light blue? Or was it pale green? Well, whatever the color it was, the cake was radiant. It smelled fresh, vibrant, and indescribable. From the smell alone, the boy could almost taste it: refreshing, reassuring, exciting. He could not stop his finger from swiping a dash of frosting and tasting it only confirmed, no, exceeded his expectations.

He could not stop. He grabbed another morsel. And another one. And another. And another. And another. His mind was too far gone, all he could think about was the cake. 

He lost track of time as he spooned pieces of the delicious cake into his mouth, and it was only the distant shouting that brought him back to his current location. He scowled at the baker yelling at him; he felt no shame at all, and was only mildly irritated at the interruption. He continued to eat his cake.

Seeing that his berating had no effect, the baker took it upon himself to seize whatever remained of the cake (which was still quite a lot). This threw the cake-addled boy into a panic. Where was he going to take the cake? HIS cake? How dare this baker take his cake away! He was in the middle of eating it too! The boy immediately ran after the absconding baker into the kitchen and tried to grab the cake from the baker's hands. 

It was this action that caused his downfall. Or rather, the cake's. (But the boy's as well, I guess) With the sudden motion, the large cake teetered. Destabilized from its stable position (the large area of missing cake certainly didn't help its balance), it was only a second later that all of its remaining tiers toppled off of the dish and onto the kitchen floor, its frosting making a dull sound as the cake was destroyed. 

The boy despaired, but even the destruction of the cake did not strike sense into his mind. In his despair, the boy started to eat the spoiled cake, savoring each morsel of cake he could as he sank into depravity. 

They say that as for the baker, he never baked again, not while the incident remained burned in his mind. It was a true loss for the culinary world, all because of one gluttonous boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, "absconding".


End file.
